


Adventures on UNet

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Earths 53 through 105 [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, I really did, I tried adding everyone, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team as Family, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weird Plot Shit, You're Welcome, cursing, some curse more than others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: UNet-aka UndergroundNetwork, an online web service for the heroes, villains, and those in between.These are the logs kept by the System Admin





	1. Who's who

**Author's Note:**

> I promise you, there are way more characters and ships than just mentioned in the tags. I'll probs add as I go along or think of them and not all of them will be relevant right away
> 
> This first chapter is gonna be mainly OCs so... yeah xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add usernames as they come up
> 
> All usernames are in order of appearance

**Huntress:** Helena Wayne

**TheBloodSon:** Damian Wayne

**TheRedderHood:** Jason Todd

**Bats:** Bruce Wayne

**JuniorLanturn:** Milagro Reyes

**ColdJunior:** Aspen Snart, Dawn and Don’s younger brother, technically not a hero or villain

**SuperPunk:** Jon Kent

**Umbrella-ella-ella:** Matilda Cobblepot, younger half-sister to Leo Cobblepot and Oswald Cobblept’s daughter. Mobster in Central and owns the Golden Cathedral

**TheBetterImpulse:** Iris West II

**Wildcard:** Riley Quizel, younger sister to Lucy Quinzel, daughter of the Joker and Harley Quinn and older step-sister to Kelsey Batson, has a ton of medical problems

**Nightstar:** Mar’i Grayson

**LittleRedHood:** Lian Harper

**3rdKidFlash:** Jai West

**RavagedRose:** Rose Wilson

**System_Admin:** Catie Nygma, daughter of the Riddler, runs the Underground Network (aka UNet)

**TheTrueFastest:** Bart Allen

**Abuse:** Colin Wilkes

**Sorceress:** Kelsey Batson, daughter of Billy Batson, part of the Marvel Family

**Captain_Cold:** Leonard Snart

**Scarlet_Streak:** Barry Allen

**Heatwave:** Mick Rory

**Tornado:** Dawn Allen

**Iridescent:** Iris West

**In-A-Flash:** Wally West

**Yum:** Tim Drake

**Nightwing (later Nightwin’d):** Dick Grayson

**Oracle:** Barbara Gordon

**Superman:** Clark Kent

**Aqualad:** Kaldur’ahm

**Batwing:** Lucas Fox

**Red-Head_Princess:** Koriand’r

**Arse-onal:** Roy Harper

**Cat_Burgular:** Selina Kyle

**Spoilers:** Stephanie Brown


	2. It all begins

_ Huntress created new Chat: Heroes _

 

**Huntress:** Okay

**Huntress:** You guys are probs wondering

**Huntress:** Ive been stabbedband heed help

**TheBloodSon:** HELENA WAYNE WHERE ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET STABBED?!

**Huntress:** Damian. Chill. Bto. 

**TheRedderHood:** B is gonna kill you demon brat

-

**Huntress:** Dad. Dad. Where's my boyfriend?

**Bats:** Boyfriend?!

**Huntress:** Leo. Leo Cobblepot. He's probablynworried

**Bats:** BOYFRIEND?! COBBLEPOT?!

-

**Huntress:** Shit.

-

**JuniorLantern:** So… Helena and Leo are dating apparently

**ColdJunior:** People didn't know this?

**SuperPunk:** stfu you're dating his sister you don't count

**ColdJunior:** Rude

**Umbrella-ella-ella:** Yeah rude.

**TheBetterImpulse:** ???? No one added you Matilda? Why are you??? Even???On??? The Heroes chat????? You’re a villain?????

**Umbrella-ella-ella:** Jon's GF did. Also Iris, chill on the question marks.

**TheBetterImpulse:** Never!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**JuniorLantern:** *eyes emoji*

**Wildcard: *** lenny face*

**Nightstar:** *eyes emoji* 

**Nightstar:** girlfriend huh? Why did your team not know of this girlfriend?

**Wildcard:** Probs because Jon doesn't want his parents to find out

**SuperPunk:** Riley don't tell anyone!

**Wildcard:** Don't worry I ain't no snitch! Besides I like you and her dad would def kill you

**LittleRedHood:** Preach

**Umbrella-ella-ella:** Def

**SuperPunk:** I came here to have a good time and I'm so attacked.

**Wildcard:** Real talk tho are there any heroes that aren't somewhat queer?

**Nightstar:** I'm the closest but im Heteroflexible soooo

**3rdKidFlash:** I'm bi but lean more towards girls

**Nightstar:** I know babe <3

**TheBetterImpulse:** I did the math and my bro is 31% gay

**ColdJunior:** So he's 69% straight???

**Huntress:** OML XD

**Nightstar:** *lenny face*

**3rdKidFlash:** Mar'i!

**Wildcard:** I stan Aspen

**ColdJunior:** Thanks

**ColdJunior:** Also not that it matters because I'm not a hero but I'm demi through and through

**SuperPunk:** Same

**ColdJunior:** Gotta go. Dawn and I are visiting our dads

**Umbrella-ella-ella:** And I gotta protect my brother from a retired Batman

**Wildcard:** See ya. This give me an idea actually….

**TheRedderHood:** You know UNet literally added everyone that’s a hero, right? Stop blowing up my phone

**Huntress:** Not sorry, I was dying and just let it do it’s thing


	3. Chats and just who is System_Admin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE MOTHERTRUCKERS!
> 
> We have a plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't show the batfam chat get created but??? Honestly???? I choose life and my fleeting sanity than trying to name every. Single. Member before they're in the story

_ Wildcard created a new chat: Bad Girls Club _

_ RavagedRose, Umbrella-ella-ella, and System_Admin have joined the chat _

**RavagedRose:** Really?

**Wildcard:** Yep!

**Umbrella-ella-ella:**  Bitch I was asleep.

**System_Admin:** Same

**Wildcard:** Just a warning, Catie, Jon’s parents know he’s dating someone since we all forgot Helena literally added EVERY hero and such to the Heroes chat

**System_Admin:** Lovely… thanks for the heads up

**System_Admin:** And Thanks for modding the Heroes chat Mal

**Umbrella-ella-ella:** No problem.

-

_ Current Chat: Heroes _

**System_Admin:** Just to let you all know, this chat is too big so I’m cutting it into Older/Retired and Younger Heroes

**TheTrueFastest:** Make one for emergencies at least?!?!?!

**System_Admin:** That’s what comms and text messages are for

**TheTrueFastest:** Fair

**System_Admin:** Making them now

-

_ System_Admin has made two new chats: Young Heroes and Retired/Older Heroes _

_ System_Admin has terminated a chat: Heroes _

-

**_System_Admin posted a UNet wide message: UNet will be down for maintenance on Saturday from 5:00pm to 7:00PM EST_ **

-

_ Nightstar has created a new chat: The Team _

_ SuperPunk, Wildcard, LittleRedHood, Sorceress, TheBloodSon, Abuse, TheBetterImpulse, JuniorLantern, and 3rdKidFlash joined the chat _

**Nightstar:** We really need to think of a name

**SuperPunk:** We’ve tried remember?

**Abuse:** None of use could agree on a name

**TheBloodSon:** A dark time

**Sorceress:** Agreed

**LittleRedHood:** I had fun

**Wildcard:** I almost busted your kneecaps

**LittleRedHood:** Haha yeah

**TheBetterImpulse:** Your definition of fun is weird, Lian

**LittleRedHood:** Wow throwing shade I see

**JuniorLantern:** I’m with Iris on this

**LittleRedHood:** Come one! That’s not fair! You’re dating!

**Nightstar:** Hey… Why does Riles also have mod rights over this chat???? I made it! I didn't give her rights!

**Wildcard:** The System Admin made me and a few others UNet moderators, so it automatically gives us mod status in all chats we’re in

**Abuse:** Wow really?

**Wildcard:** Yep! Don’t worry, I’m not gonna use them in chats I didn’t create unless the chat owner gives me permission or the system admin needs me to to test some stuff, or if someone is abusing the rules we all agreed to when UNet was created!

**Nightstar:** I know you woudln’t, I was just curious

-

_ Scarlet_Streak has created new chat: ColdFlash Family _

_ Captain_Cold, ColdJunior, Tornado, GoldenGlider, TheTrueFastest, In-a-Flash, TheBetterImpulse, Iridescent, and 3rdKidFlash have joined the chat _

**Captain_Cold:** No Mick?

**Scarlet_Streak:** One moment…

_ Heatwave has joined the chat _

**TheTrueFastest:** Now it’s a party!

**Heatwave:** And you woke me up for this…. Why?

**Tornado:** It’s Aspen and I’s dad, what did you expect?

**Captain_Cold:** Thanks Bear

**Iridescent:** That’s my nickname for him, get your own, Snart-Allen

**In-a-Flash:** Hi aunt Iris

**Iridescent:** Hey Walls, how are you?

**In-a-Flash:** *shrugs* been better

**ColdJunior:** Wait, you didn’t add Matilda????

**Scarlet_Streak:** no

**ColdJunior:** Really dad?

**Tornado:** She’s actually very good to Aspen

**Captian_Cold:** We don’t approve, Dawn. We already lost one child to the child of a villian…

**ColdJunior:** Dawn and I are literally the children of a supervillain, pops

**ColdJunior:** And it wasn’t Meloni’s fault!

**TheTrueFastest:** Yeah! My mom loved dad!

**Captain_Cold:** She’s not being added!

**Umbrella-ella-ella:** Too late, had the system admin add me.

**Scarlet_Streak:** Wtf????

**Umbrella-ella-ella:** I see where Iris jr. gets her love of question marks. Yeah, I and a few others were chosen as UNet moderators so we know who the system admin is.

-

_ Current Chat: Batfam _

**Yum:** Babs and I can’t find anything on the system admin beyond a few people knowing who they are and saying we can trust them including: Jon Kent, Riley Quinzel, Matilda Cobblepot, Leo Cobblepot, Helena Wayne, and Rose Wilson and Lian Harper

**TheRedderHood:** Are you seriously calling yourself Yum, Timbo?

**Yum:** Red Robin~

**Nightwing:** Yum!

-

_ Huntress has requested a private chat: URGENT _

_ System_Admin has accepted the chat request _

**System_Admin:** What’s going on?

**Huntress:** My bro Tim is looking into you

**System_Admin:** shit…

**Huntress:** my thoughts exactly. Be careful okay? I’ll keep you updated but I figured a private chat would be less suspicious

**System_Admin:** Thanks :) keep me posted

**Huntress:** I will


	4. Compromised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mild cursing

_ Yum has requested a private chat: System_Admin notes _

_ Oracle has accepted the chat _

**Oracle:** Okay so we know they're a skilled programmer, and the entirety of the Bad Girls Club know along with their partners and Leo and Helena for… some reason?

**Yum:** Pretty much

**Oracle:** Hopefully the others found something more useful…

-

**_System_Admin posted an announcement: General chat has been added along with a voice chat and dealt with some general maintenance and bandwidth issues. You can now also make emergency announcements if you need backup/help_ **

-

_ Current  chat: Batfam _

**Huntress:** For the last time I’m not telling you

-

_ Current chat: General _

**SuperPunk:** I’m not saying she’s not on here, but she’s also not not on here.

**Superman:** Son really… We just want to know who your girlfriend is

**SuperPunk:** Can’t hear you I’m going through a tunnel.

**Bats:** Clark he isn't going to tell you

**RavegedRose:** Yeah, and those of us who already know ain’t talking either

**Aqualad:** Still the general chat

**Batwing:** Assholes

**TheRedderHood:** Deal with it

**Red-Head_Princess:** Jason. Peter. Todd.

**TheRedderHood:** shit

**Arse-onal:** Someone is in trouble~

**Red-Head_Princess:** We agreed on dashes!

-

_ TheRedderHood has created a chat: Outlaws _

_ Arese-onal and Red-Head_Princess have joined the chat _

**Arse-onal:** Add Lian

_ TheLittleRedHood has joined the chat _

**LittleRedHood:** Bitch

**LittleRedHood:** Wait

**LittleRedHood:** Fuck

**Arse-onal:** YOUNG LADY

**LittleRedHood:** Whelp…

_ RavagedRose has joined the chat _

**RavagedRose:** Jason said there was blackmail material?

**LittleRedHood:** Traitor! We’re married!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**RavagedRose:** It was a vegas wedding and we decided “fuck it this is what life gave us”

**LitteRedHood:** We literally went on a date last night and have been together since my birthday

**TheRedderHood:** Exposed

-

_ Current Chat: Batfam _

**Bats:** Do you have anything?

**Nightstar:** Nothing gramps

**TheBloodSon:** Helena won’t tell us either

**Cat_Bugular:** I am heartbroken! My own daughter!

**Huntress:** Deal

**Huntress:** I gave my word and was only allowed to tell my BF because both his sister and I know

**Bats:** I still don’t approve

**Huntress:** Annnnnd I still don’t give a shit

**Oracle:** Lena you receive mother nature’s monthly smackdown?

**Huntress:** What? Just because I don’t want to deal with my own family wanting to know every little fucking thing about my life?

**Spoilers:** She started yesterday

**Huntress:** Screw you Steph!

**Spoilers:** That’s what your boyfriend is for

**Oracle:** this is why I’m glad I got that hystirectomy

**Yum:**  Bitch can’t even spell

**Oracle:** I’m a better haxor

**Yum:** *gasp*!

**Yum:** How DARE you!

**Nightwing’d:** You’re tearing this family apart!

**TheRedderHood:** Wait

**TheRedderHood:** Dick how the fuck did you change your name?

**Nightwing’d:** I’m special

-

_ Current Private chat: System_Admin notes _

**Oracle:** How is the firewall this good???

**Yum:** We should try to find any backdoors.

**Oracle:** Ugh this sucks… Alright

-

_ Current Private chat: URGENT _

**System_Admin:** Shit, Huntress keep them distracted!

**Huntress:** Say no more

-

_ Current Chat: Bad Girls Club _

**Umbrella-ella-ella:** I think Catie is compromised. I’m going to go check on her

**Wildcard:** Shit

**RavagedRose:** I’m on my way as well


End file.
